The present invention relates to inset lights embedded in the concrete pavement, such as runway, taxiway, apron and road in an airport, and more particularly to the embedded structure of embedded objects such as inset light embedded in the reinforced concrete pavement (hereinafter called RC pavement).
A conventional inset light has a structure as shown in FIG. 4. This inset light 11 is buried in the runway in an airport, and is roughly composed of a cylindrical base 13 embedded in a concrete pavement 12, and a lamp body 15 mounted on the base 13 through a lamp body holding member 14 called adjusting ring. The inset light 11 can be embedded easily in a specified position when overlayed concrete 12 is paved on the existing pavement.
In the conventional inset light 11, however, since the outer circumference of the base 13 is a flat cylindrical body, the coupling force (engagement) between the outer circumference of the base 13 and the concrete pavement 12 is not strong by nature. When a heavy load of aircraft or the like is applied on the top of the light, since the resistance between the cylindrical outer circumference of the base 13 and the concrete pavement 12 is small, the majority of the load generates in the lower part of concentratedly the base 13. As the load exceeding the strength of the concrete pavement at the lower side of the base 13 is applied from the bottom 13a of the base 13, a large sinking shearing force acts on the inset light portion of the concrete pavement 12, and thereby the concrete portion of the lower side of the base may be broken, and the light is likely to sink.
At this time, in the concrete pavement 12 beneath the base 13, simultaneously with the load pressure acting directly from the lower side of the base 13, a normal stress for direction of bottom (shearing force) acts from the edge portion at the lower end of the base 32. Therefore, when a heavy load of aircraft or the repetition loading on the inset light 11, the portion of the concrete pavement 12 supporting the base 13 may be cracked in a short period and be brittle, thereby plunging the inset light 11.
An object of the invention is to present an embedded structure of embedded objects such as inset lights capable of preventing concentration of the load beneath the base of the inset lights if a heavy load of aircraft or the like is applied.
To solve the problems, a first aspect of the invention relates to an inset light comprising a cylindrical base embedded in a reinforced concrete pavement, and a lamp body held on the top of the base for emitting light to outside of the pavement surface, in which the end portions of the reinforcement of the reinforced concrete pavement and the base are fixed mutually.
A second aspect of the invention relates to the inset light of claim 1, in which holes are formed in the side wall of the base, and the end portions of the reinforcement are inserted in the holes, and welded and fixed.
A third aspect of the invention relates to an embedded structure of an inset light of claim 1 or 2 being applied to a reinforced structure other than the reinforced concrete pavement.
A fourth aspect of the invention relates to an embedded structure of an inset light of claim 1, 2 or 3, being applied to an embedded structure other than the inset light.